Run Away
by xXSwEeT dReAmSXx
Summary: Rating is just a precaution. Freddy and his best friend run away from their nice lives. Will tragedy strike the duo? Or will things go as smooth as Jiffy?
1. Bedtime and the Getaway

I just wanted to say THANK YOU for all the reviews! I appreciate it! Helpful criticism is always wanted and encouraged!

IluvRockN'Roll–thanks so much!!! it was kind of...spur of the moment, you know? Sandy-Pandy–First of all, I love your name. Haha. Second of all, I can assure you, Kaylin will not be a Mary-Sue. I'm sorry if it seems like that. I have a bad habit of doing that in the first few chapters! bad Katie 

Mark of Ctown–LOL!

The two had been walking for at least two hours. Freddy was planning things as best he could as he listened to Kaylin hum out of key to her CD player. Freddy repeated the same thing in his mind ten times before he realized he didn't understand a word. "Do you mind?" He snapped. Kaylin, who had noticed his lips moving, pulled down her earphones. 

"Hmm?" She asked.

"I said," Freddy began through clenched teeth. "Do you mind? I'm trying to think." "That's a first," Kaylin snorted at her own joke. But Freddy was in no mood to joke.

"Shut up, Kay. I don't need your BS right now," Freddy growled, his mind back on what they were going to do. Kaylin stopped in her tracks and looked at him with an open mouth. She was used to Freddy's PMS moments, but she barely did anything that time. She quickly composed herself and began walking again, staying a few feet back as a precaution.

"So, if we head up to Gunnwood, we can catch a train to Iowa. Then we catch a non-stop plane to New York," Freddy was muttering to himself.

"Why New York?" Kaylin inquired.

"There's a concert there I want to see," Freddy said simply. Kaylin waited for him to elaborate. When he didn't, Kaylin said, "Who?"

"It's no one," Freddy said. Kaylin glared at the back of Freddy's head. She threw on her ear phones and continued to listen to music, but desisted from humming.

Half an hour later, the two walked into their room at a motel. Kaylin sniffed the air and scrunched up her face in disgust. It smelled like a cheap lemon spray mixed with wet drywall. Although the room was rather cozy with its two twin sized bed. And although the bathroom wasn't glamorous, it was better than peeing in a hole.

"Ew," Kaylin stated. She slowly walked into the bathroom, making a show not touching anything. "Why isn't there a bathtub?"

"Shower is good enough, Kay," Freddy sighed, rubbing his feet.

"I guess it'll have to," Kaylin sighed. Freddy made a face at the wall across from him.

"I'm going to bed," Freddy said monotonously.

"Why?" Kaylin whined, running into the room.

"Cause I'm tired of you," Freddy mumbled.

"What?" Kaylin asked.

"Cause I want to," Freddy lied.

"Freddy! I don't-," Kaylin began.

"Just go to bed!" Freddy cried.

"Pop a midol Freddy," Kaylin snapped. Freddy ignored her and rolled over. He heard Kaylin crawl into her bed a few minutes later and went to bed.

"Kay. Get up," Freddy whispered.

"No," Kaylin protested.

"Seriously, get up or we have to go back home," Freddy said.

"What? Why?" Kaylin asked, cracking open an eye.

"The parental units called the police. We're wanted," Freddy said the last bit with a bit of a smirk. When Kaylin didn't move, Freddy said, "Before you know it, this little motel will get a fax or whatever and they'll turn us in. Come on." Kaylin took her sweet time. As long as she looked good, it didn't matter how close the cops were. Freddy packed the little had and dragged Kaylin and her belongings out while she was applying mascara.  
  
"Oh, crap!" Kaylin screeched. "Do I have a black mark on my cheek now?" Freddy hardly glanced at her and said, "No. Now shut up."

"That's it!" Kaylin cried. "What is your problem?"

"Shh!" Freddy said frantically, looking around.

"No, I want to know," Kaylin demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

"My problem is you," Freddy snapped. "I said shut up because the guy at the desk was looking our way, on the phone. Cops must be calling everywhere." He glanced out the door. "Dammit. Here he comes. He must have heard you." He put emphasis on the word heard. Kaylin stared dumbly at him, her mouth slightly open. Before Kaylin could compose herself, Freddy grabbed her wrist and dragged her back into the bathroom. "We're going through the window."

"Ew," Kaylin said pointedly. She immediately shut up at the look on Freddy's face.

"I'll give you a boost," Freddy offered. Kaylin frowned at the window, but managed to get through it. Freddy jumped down seconds later, thrusting her bag into her arms. "Follow me."

Yes sir, Kaylin saluted as Freddy turned around. Kaylin followed Freddy for about a mile, wanting to complaining about how her feet hurt, but not daring.

"Stay here," Freddy whispered. Kaylin stood behind a tree, examining the amount of dirt under her nails so far. Freddy appeared a few minutes later with dirt on his worried face.

"What?" Kaylin asked, a little scared.

"There's a cop car up ahead. Guess what he's holding?" Freddy sighed.

"A donut?" Kaylin asked seriously, then burst into silent giggles which stopped abruptly at Freddy's glare.

"A picture of us," Freddy groaned. "We're missing-."

"Hey!"

Both kids froze in their tracks. Kaylin, who was facing the street, saw that the cop had pulled up a few yards and was looking right at them.

"Run!" Freddy shrieked.


	2. Motels and Cops

A/N I must warn you. I started writing this at about 1:30am. I'm not sure where the story will go, but I hope you have a good laugh. So, carry on! LOL.

"Ow!" Kaylin cried. "Ow! Stop hitting me, Freddy!"

"I'm not, stupid," Freddy snickered. "Your hand must be numb 'cause you're hitting yourself."

Kaylin looked down at her hand and said, "Oh." She began shaking it and gave Freddy a sheepish smile. Freddy laughed.

"Play me a song on the drums," Kaylin demanded. "Please!"

"No!" Freddy argued. "I'm tired! I want to go to bed."

"Wuss," Kaylin pouted. "Well, either you play, or I will."

"Oh, God," Freddy said in mock horror. "I'll play!"

"I'm not that bad," Kaylin said defensively. "Maybe if my teacher was better..."

"Do you want me to play, or not?" Freddy grinned, placing his hands on his knees as he took a seat at his drum set.

"Yes! Play!" Kaylin said eagerly, making the motion that she zipped up her mouth. Freddy nodded, obviously satisfied, and bit his lip as he began drumming to an AC/DC song. As he finished, Kaylin burst out laughing. Freddy looked taken aback. He quickly composed himself and glared at his best friend.

"What?" He snapped.

"You should have seen your face!" Kaylin squealed in delight. "It was like-." And she made a face that could not have been any more different than Freddy's face.

"No I didn't!" Freddy protested, throwing a drum stick at her. He immediately ran over, picked up the stick, and checked for damage.

"Freak," Kaylin smirked.

"Moron," Freddy shot back. He yawned and stretched his hands above his head. "Bedtime." Kaylin pouted, but Freddy didn't cave.

"Party-pooper," Kaylin said quietly, placing her pillow at the end of her sleeping bag.

"It's my party, so I'll poop if I want to!" Freddy sang.

"OK, one, this isn't a party. Two, those aren't the words. And three, what did I tell you about singing in places other than the shower?" Kaylin joked.

"Shut up and go to bed," Freddy sighed, crawling into his bed.

"I'm not feeling the love," Kaylin whispered as Freddy turned out the light.

"I'm sure someone loves you," Freddy yawned.

"But I don't want anyone's lovin'," Kaylin giggled. She got up and jumped on top of Freddy. "I want Freddy lovin'!"

"Kaylin!" Freddy whined. "Leave me alone!"

"Tell me you love me!" Kaylin giggled. She embraced him in a hug. "Tell-me-you-love-me!" Freddy groaned.

"I love you! Now go away!" Freddy said, pulling the covers over his head.

"I love you too!" Kaylin squealed, hugging him tighter.

"You're truly impossible," Freddy said in a resigned voice. Kaylin finally hopped off and made herself look impressive.

"I try," she said, putting her hands on her hips and looking to the side like a model. Her only reply was Freddy's snores. She groaned and plopped down onto the floor. She crawled into her sleeping bag and was surprised to find herself so tired.

A week had past and Kaylin was in her own house just next door from Freddy. She was at her desk, doing some midnight homework she had forgotten to do.

"Who in the world is Andrew Jackson?" Kaylin whispered. She looked at her almost blank Social Studies essay as if it would magically marquee across it. When nothing happened, Kaylin groaned. "Who needs history anyway? It's in the past. Keep it in the past. That's why it's history. If we keep learning about it and talking about it, it's partially present, and there is no class called Present." Once she was done babbling, she threw down her pencil and walked to the shelf under her window for her social studies book. She took a quick glance out her window and the looked down at her shelf. Her head immediately snapped back up, causing her neck to snap. She ignored it. Freddy was crawling down the side of his house.

Kaylin, who had completely forgotten about her homework, ran as quietly as she could out her room, down the stairs, and out of the house. She looked around. She spotted Freddy's blonde head about twenty feet from her home. She jogged over to him.

"What are you doing?" Kaylin asked, eyeing his black backpack.

"DAMN!" Freddy shouted. He was extremely pale and he was breathing rather fast. "Don't do that!" He said a lot quieter.

"What are you doing?" Kaylin repeated.

"Going...to grandma's," Freddy said.

"She lives in France," Kaylin said knowingly.

"My other one," Freddy said quickly.

"She's dead," Kaylin said, crossing her arms. "Freddy Samuel Jones. I've known you for twelve and a half years. We're fourteen, Freddy. That's, like...a long time. You can't lie to me."

Freddy looked at me for a few minutes, and then sighed. "Fine," he said. "You know how I've been acting up in school lately?"

"Of course," Kaylin smirked. "You keep Algebra entertaining."

"Yeah, well. You know how I've always wanted to go to Australia?" Freddy asked. Kaylin's mouth fell open.

"You're going to Australia?" She asked.

"No, stupid," Freddy said. "Well, I gut Australia out of the map in History for my wall." Kaylin nodded. Freddy had a bulletin board in his closet of all his hopes and dreams. "Well, Ms. Ugly caught me. Mom and Dad seem to think I've gone to far. Vandalism," he almost spat the word. "So, they decided to send me to Military camp."

"What?!" Kaylin gasped. "No...they can't!"

"So, I'm running away," he finished, tugging on his skateboard. Kaylin studied him for a minute.

"OK. Give me a second," Kaylin said, holding up a finger.

"What? Why?" Freddy asked.

"I've coming with you," Kaylin said as if it couldn't be more obvious.

"No, I only brought enough money for me," Freddy tried.

"I've got money," Kaylin shrugged. When Freddy made to protest, Kaylin said, "Freddy. We've done everything together except for that band. You're not getting rid of me. So, the sooner I'm done, the more time we have to get away before people realize we're gone." And within seconds, she was upstairs packing a duffel bag. She left a note for her family, grabbed all the money in her room, and was silently walking out her front door. She looked around at the empty street. Her heart sank. Did Freddy ditch her?

"Kaylin!" Freddy whispered. "Come on!" Kaylin looked over and saw Freddy on his front porch. She skipped down the stairs and met Freddy halfway between their houses. "Alright. Let's go."


End file.
